Painful Memories & Draco Malfoy
by a-ghoul-who-loves-books
Summary: A year after the great war the students of Hogwarts return, Draco and Harry are forced to room together. Chaos ensures.


Okay so apologies to all about my other fanfictions, I have not abandoned them even though it has been about 5 months since I updated, and apologies again but I am starting another Harry Potter fic. However this one I am writing with someone else so if I don't write she will kill me. D: *Dude what are you doing with the capitals. :P * Also she has motivated me to keep going on my other fics so hopefully I will be updating them once my computer is up and running. (Cause its being an asshole at the moment) Anyway enjoy this!

-Tayla Jane

*Mate, leave me alone! I like capitals! :p* Hey, this if my first Potter fic and I am pumped! I hope you guys love this story and I will make sure she keeps writing! :p Also WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Anyway hope you all have a wonderful night/day wherever you are! :)

-ShadowsAtNight

WARNING THERE WILL BE LOTS OF HARM, LOTS OF HATE, TRIGGERS AND ALL THAT. STAY AWAY IF THATS NOT FOR YOU PLEASE. ALSO SWEARING.

* * *

 _A whirlpool of never ending darkness and pain. The excruciating rhythmic pounding of a bat cracking into his ribs. It wasn't anything new but there was nothing easy about this either. This. This soul consuming pain.  
_ " _You useless brat," the snarl was designed with a razor sharp edge, "I've told you time and time again. No friends and no, under any circumstance, no freedom."  
Tears were unable to fall, there was no fight left. It wouldn't be his last night and he knew it. They liked his suffering too much. A safe place is all he longed for, but even his mind wasn't safe. Not any more. And now it was the knife, much like 'his' voice it was designed to inflict pain. It was designed to hurt. The sleek metal slid slowly over his soft flesh. Tearing apart the skin as if he were being carved up and eaten. Hot blood spilled down his torso, burning with feverish hate; for his tormentors and himself. He should be used to this. How could anyone be used to this? It was a unique cruelty with its own special brand of hurt.  
_" _You have no right here filth, you never have. Just die, worthless brat."  
His breathing escalated as his heart slammed into his ribs. The blood flowed faster. They moved the knife up higher as a single tear trickled down his cheek. A thump echoed hauled off the floor and slammed back down, a dull cry leaving his mouth. His throat too dry for much else.  
_" _Everyone has it so much worse than you filth, you're lucky to be living."  
He groaned as someone smashed their foot into his head, he wasn't sure who it was any more. It could be any of them three. He sobbed crying out.  
_" **I should just die"** _he choked as he curled in on himself.  
It came again harder and faster, relentless.  
_" _I am worthless" he whispered as the knife bared down over his chest._

* * *

Harry bolted upright, his sides heaving, sweat rolling in rivulets down his back. His eyes stared blankly across the darkened room as he heaved for breath. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and before he could stop it, sobs wracked his body. He hunched into himself, crushing his arms against his chest to vainly try and stifle the noise. He couldn't let-

"Um…..Potter?"

Harry whipped his head up and linked eyes with Malfoy who was standing only a few feet away.

"What the fuck do you mean by dying Potter?!" Malfoy stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry just stared back mouth gaping trying to think of a response that sounded half decent but his brain failed him. The words echoed in his brain. Worthless. Useless. Stupid. Harry grimaced, he really should just die. Harry shook his head, he was supposed to be getting rid of those thoughts.

"Hey Potter answer me will you…"

"Er..…. nothing Malfoy," Harry ground out, forcing his features into a friendly smile. It felt off on his face. Malfoy studied Harry in the low light, "If nothing's wrong they why do you look like someone's pulling your toenails out with tweezers?" He paused and then made a face. " And please stop smiling like that, it's making my skin crawl."

Harry let his smile drop, he was never any good at hiding his emotions anymore.

'It was just...a bad dream" he forced out through clenched teeth.  
He looked away, "Nothing new" he muttered to himself.

There was an awkward pause. Malfoy looked away thinking.

"Potter what aren't you saying."  
Harry dropped his head, "nothing" he could barely stop the sob that was climbing up his throat. He could feel it coming, the shakes. Ron and Hermione didn't know. No one would ever know. He had to keep them safe and away from him, he was disgusting. No. His brain kicked in but it was too late. His hands were shaking.  
"Just go to bed Malfoy, I'm fine." Harry ground out turning away from him to hide the distress that was surely leaking onto his face. He dropped back down and rolled so his back was to Malfoy.  
"Just got to bed" He repeated. Malfoy huffed clearly annoyed that his question had been avoided but didn't ask him anything more.

Harry waited for a comeback but there was none, so he relaxed slightly. Malfoy hadn't guessed, not yet anyway, and Harry intended to keep it that way. Malfoy's slow breathing drifted across across the room. Harry let go, his body trembling as he sobbed. Even now he could feel their vicious attacks. How many nights had he laid awake reliving this memories that were tattooed on his brain and ingrained in his skin? He didn't have to hide it while Malfoy slept, but it could become a problem if he started screaming in his sleep again. The nightmares were getting worse.

Drawing a shuddering breath he whispered, "I can do this, I don't need to bother anyone else, after all I'm fine."He repeated the words like a stuck record and slowly the shuddering stopped, slowly he was able to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes they were back.

A strange sound emitted from a muggle object beside Potter's bed. Draco sighed as he tried to recall what lessons he had today and with whom. The infernal noise persisted through Draco's musings and as he lay there annoyed. The sound continued to grow in volume and pitch.

Draco resisted for a moment longer before sitting up and roughly threw aside the curtains to his bed.

"Oi, Potter!" He yelled to be heard over the noise, "turn that blasted thing off will you!"

There was no answer which infuriated Draco even more. He grabbed his wand and heaved himself out of bed, his limbs still heavy with sleep and stormed his way over to Potter's bed. He pulled the curtains aside roughly, to find Potter lying flat on his back with his eyes wide open and staring straight at him. Draco's heart stuttered for a moment at the sight before him, the paleness of Potter's skins, the bags under his eyes. Before he recovered and his mouth twisted into a snarl.  
"I said turn it off will you!?"

Harry turned over and muttered into his pillow, "fuck off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Draco turned his wand to the offending noise making thing and shot a weak curse at it, shutting the thing up for good. The device broke into pieces and fell onto the floor, the noise causing Potter to roll back over. He glared at Draco. "Really, you're resorting to destroying my things now are you Malfoy?" Grasping his wand from under his pillow Potter flourished his wand fixing the muggle thing.  
"Fine, just keep it quiet!" Draco growled storming away to prepare himself for the day.

His clothes scratched as he put them on glancing back over at Potters exhausted form. What was wrong with him? Potter clambered out of bed and retrieved his own clothes. As Draco watched the shirt on his back rode up slightly. Draco stared, he had never noticed that before. Several scars poked out from under his shirt. How did he not notice that? Potter glanced back before yanking down his shirt glaring at him. Scowling, Draco, now fully clothed and ready for the day marched grumpily out the door, his mind stuck on Potter and what he was hiding. But also bothered about how he was thinking about Potter so much.

He slammed the door behind him.


End file.
